


【锤火】 Examination

by yes9096



Series: Mixture [3]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Johnny Storm, Bottom!Johnny Storm, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes9096/pseuds/yes9096
Summary: 「Reflex」后续番外一。





	【锤火】 Examination

索尔并不喜欢在做爱这回事上耍太多花招。

要是比技巧，实话说他也会不少，尤其是在和强尼交往之后，这方面的进步速度简直让人咋舌。自然，索尔自己也喜欢在床上用各种姿势、把那个小混蛋操得又舒服又不得不求饶，普天下男人的心态几乎都肤浅得大同小异。但是什么另类的情趣——例如说虐待或者角色扮演什么的，索尔一直对此兴致缺缺。他不需要干这个，也不爱强迫他人。这种正直的态度有时候也让强尼恨得牙痒痒。

……当然，站在强尼的角度，索尔的尺寸和体型已经是一种甜蜜的“虐待”。

但当强尼刚从神奇四侠公司回来、还穿着一身比较正式的正装，然后骑在自己的胯上和自己玩情趣游戏的时候，索尔觉得：偶尔为之也是挺有滋味的。请叫我斯托姆老师，强尼说。但索尔只想把他按在床上狠狠干他——他知道强尼在床上有多坦率，更知道这身正经的衣服被剥开之后、在里面的是怎样充满魅力和活力的火辣身体。

“告诉我。”强尼把领带慢慢解下来，领带的尾端刚好扫在索尔的胸膛上，隔着衣服有些痒痒的，“——∫f(x)dx=(e^x)cos2x+c……”

“不知道。”索尔听得头都要晕了，他压根没听清楚后面的数字，“我并没有接触过这方面的知识。”

“嗯哼。”强尼把索尔的T恤撩起来，然后帮他脱掉，“……没有好好听课的坏学生，需要惩罚。”这算哪门子的课程，又是哪门子的惩罚。但索尔也不打算停下这个游戏，不如说他还乐在其中——反正最坏的结果也不过是被脱光而已。

然后强尼又问了一个难度更大的物理问题，在索尔听上去好像是什么变速圆周运动的切向还是法向什么的玩意儿。强尼说罢，嘴角不自觉地上扬（他知道索尔铁定回答不上来，就是好玩儿），“回答看看。”

“我不打算到NASA去工作，也不打算带那些性感模特到飞行模拟器里玩乐。”索尔笑着捏了捏强尼的腰，这番挪揄导致他被对方气呼呼地拍了一下，“所以我也回答不上来。”

然后强尼又问了几个索尔铁定回答不上来的问题，反正最后总会如他所愿：索尔已经被完全脱光了，但强尼还是打扮得整整齐齐的（除了气息有些急促）。他用臀部轻轻磨蹭索尔已经硬起来的部位，隔着薄薄的布料，直到裤裆那儿被前液打湿。

“零分，你这个‘坏学生’。”强尼把领带解下，甩动起来，轻轻打在索尔的肩膀上，“看来我要上‘教鞭’你才能好好听课了。”

“明明‘教鞭’在这里。”索尔挺了挺胯部，用那根硬热粗大的‘棍子’顶了顶强尼的后臀。他趁对方一个不注意、立马翻身压住那个还在洋洋得意的小混蛋。现在轮到我问你问题了，索尔说。

强尼愣了愣，但他很快就进入了角色，“那么，奥丁森老师……现在是课外补习时间吗？”

“不。”索尔说，“现在先要给你‘上课’……”

**

那些动作是粗暴的、强硬的，跟绅士行为完全搭不上边儿。要是强尼稍微作出反抗或者退开的动作，索尔就会马上把他抓过来，寸步不让、狠狠进犯……但强尼选择了顺从快感而张开腿，他用力抓住索尔的后腰、示意对方再蛮横点也没关系，于是索尔便更加肆无忌惮地操进去了。

这感觉棒透了。索尔一边干他一边啃他的嘴唇，像撕咬猎物一般，强尼被吻得连发出的呻吟也变得断断续续。他的手不知道该握住哪里：一下子又想掐住索尔的腰让他再进去点，塞满自己；一下子又想握住自己的老二让快感来得再猛烈些……但只是握住膝窝、分开双腿这么简单的动作，就已经让他应对不暇了。

“再分开点。”索尔喘着粗气命令他，“太紧了——”

虽然早已滚过数不清次数的床单，强尼也并非什么上个床就会害羞脸红的处子（相反的是，他非常热衷于此），但索尔还是会因为和强尼亲热这回事性欲高涨。他的情人是如此坦率，两人的身体也合拍得不行——他只是稍微进去一点，那里就会紧紧包裹住他，用那份紧致湿软让他沦陷。强尼的身体是结实的，但他的腰肢又那么的柔软，索尔喜欢用力揉搓他，让强尼身上的皮肤变得准备要着火一样烫。

“——啊、啊……明明就是、你太大了——”

每一次撞击，索尔粗硬的耻毛都刺得他的臀肉又痒又疼。强尼抬眼就能看见索尔努力在自己身上耕耘的性感表情——妈的，性感极了。霹雳火的老二翘得老高，在高频率的抽插动作中前后摇晃起来。他皱起眉头忍受着那根硬热的粗大在他的身体里进出

“呜、——索尔！”维持这个动作被干了好一阵子，强尼的呻吟从最开始的黏糊变得压抑不住，最后耐不住尖叫起来，“我想射……我准备、要到了……”

索尔发出低吼，更用力地捅进去，摩擦的感觉几乎要起火那般。强尼想要和索尔一块到达顶端，但他又耐不住想要射的冲动，“快、快点——”

那股电流从尾椎一路直奔后脑，强尼一个激灵、那股无法控制的射精冲动便在那一刹那完全掌控了他。紧缩的后穴夹紧了索尔的阴茎，如期而至的快感让他的大脑一片空白。直到强尼射完，他的腿仍然无法控制住颤抖的欲望。

我也快要到了。索尔说着便伏下身子，属于这个强壮男人的气息萦绕在强尼的肩窝处。

“索尔……索尔……射、射在里面！”强尼在对方的按压下扭动腰身，企图把索尔吞得更深。雷神的速度稍微放缓了一点，这种企图抽出的意向让强尼心慌。

“……嗯哼。”索尔把阴茎抽出来，只留下顶端一小截在穴口处浅浅刺戳，“因为你今天的成绩不及格，所以不能满足你的要求。”

强尼发出不满的嘟囔，索尔要花费很大的自制力才控制住自己不把阴茎塞进去。干，实在是太吸引人了，他想。已经被干开的穴口湿润又柔软，被摩擦得红红的，那根粗大的硬物重重擦过去，胶着在一块的部位发出黏糊的声音。

强尼双腿发软。射过之后他整个人都有点飘飘然的感觉，索尔还在用那根硬度吓人的大家伙弄他，但偏偏又不全插进去，弄得他心痒痒的，“索尔……”给我，他说。

霹雳火主动往后伸手掰开自己的臀瓣，两瓣白皙柔软的臀肉又更分开了些，索尔能够清楚看见之间那个隐秘又情色的入口是如何一紧一缩地在引诱着自己。被体液润泽过的入口红艳紧窄，天，索尔握住自己的阴茎，把顶部对准那个秘口并且快速捋动起来。

“啊——啊啊……！”那股热液突然喷洒在敏感的穴口处，强尼弓起后背感受着那根硬物是如何擦过自己的臀缝。灼热，粘稠，带着浓烈的男性麝香气息，强尼甚至相信索尔只是射在外面也能让人怀孕——那种让人毫无反抗能力的雄性气息在此刻支配了他，让他昏头转向起来。

那些黏糊的津液几乎涂满了强尼的穴口，索尔低头看了看，就着那些乳白色的体液又把仍然硬着的阴茎顶了进去，“……强尼？”

强尼。他又低声唤了一遍。被操软的后穴轻而易举地接受了那话儿，索尔趴在强尼身上，用下身轻轻拱他，一下又一下地慢慢顶进去。

霹雳火半睁开眼睛，唇间发出无助的呻吟——他只能躺在那儿任由索尔对他为所欲为……不，应该说，他只想这么做。索尔干他、满足他，然后在高潮过后轻吻自己的脸颊和额头，像和主人亲昵的大型宠物那样索求关注。就像现在那般、仿佛对待什么珍宝那样的小心翼翼，在做爱的时候几乎看不见，强尼爱惨了索尔这种性感的反差——他爱极了。

“那么……”强尼突然笑起来，脸上的表情有些痞气，“现在我得到学分了吗？”奥丁森老师。他加重声音说了这个词。把‘学生’操得两腿发软的‘教职人员’，他乐意奉陪。

“现在还不能定论。”索尔愣了一下。雷神脸上的表情真诚得可怕，如果不是被强尼发现他眼中的那点挪揄，霹雳火几乎要忘掉索尔也很会捉弄自己这回事了，“……你还得通过测试。”

“什么测试？”他几乎要憋不住笑了。

“唔……这我可得好好想想。”说罢，索尔也跟着笑起来。

【-END-】


End file.
